What is my Purpose
by Yugioh Luva Girl
Summary: Love, what is it? Hate is what I know by heart! I will fined out my purpose, why I'm hated, and what love is! Sorry summary sucks but I hope you try/like the story anyway!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto**

Love

Dreams

Kindness

Friends

Family

Comfort

Living

_A small amount of all the things I have been deprived. All I have is…_

Hate

Nightmares

Cruelty

No one

Nothing

Torment

Dying

_But they are also only a few of what I have. So far my only purpose is to figure out what all the things I have been deprived of are. But mainly I just want to know what love is, what it means, what it feels like. I have overheard people telling there young children that love is when someone cares about your safety. They will do anything to keep you safe. And when you are loved you feel warm inside, not a bad warm like being set on fire, but a good warm. I am seeking that warmth. I have gone through many books, dictionaries but the definition I get is…_

Love(d):

Held dear

A strong positive emotion of regard and affection

_But that doesn't make sense, that was nothing what the parents said to their children. Nothing about warmth. Were they lying or did they notice me?! Did they lie to throw me off? I don't get it. I DONT get it! I DONT GET I! No I do get it they don't want me, a monster/demon, to know the definition of love. They say I can't feel it, I'm not supposed to, but they won't even tell me the correct definition. I had to steal the book. This isn't fair, life isn't fair. I'm not sure what I did but I will figure it out and after that I will figure out what love is because I Uzumaki Naruto am a genius. No matter what anyone thinks._

**Hope you like this! Story will update slowly because of my other story, Naru's Little Secret's! But I may update sooner if you give me many reviews!**

**Naruto Gang: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Naruto Age 4

**I own Naruto! *Men in black (lol) points gun at head(don't own them)* Ya I said it I own Naruto dattebayo! *Men slightly pull trigger and start torture tickling* Hahaha, o-okay hahah I d-don't own hahahhahah Naruto ahahahh all haha right r-reserved to hahahhahah Masashi Kishimoto! Hahahhahah **

_Naruto age 4_

"And stay out!"

Yelled a fat women who look to be in her late fifties. She had laugh lines, but the child she kicked out had never seen her smile so it looked like she had someone else's line on her face. The child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki (sp?). The young prodigy and one who has never recieved kindness. A pitiful life he lives, already at age 4 he has to love on his own because the head orphanage claims 'he can take care of himself' but the other children just need a little more time. The young one had to grow up fast even in the orphanage. His room was the cellar in the orphanage, his friends were rats. He still barely can walk and talk. Not having human contact and because he was chained to the walls so he couldn't get up. But he can speak the basic thanks to his enhanced hearing. The child thinks his own name it Monster or Demon he can't deep did which one. He was constantly poisoned and starved! The list was endless!

"Why am I being k-k- let out? There are ch-ch- kids older than me in there?"

"Because you little monster you can obviously take care of your self already when the others need a little more pampering!"

"B-but I never g-got any of that?"

"Because demon you don't deserve it!"

There she goes again confusing the little boy. He just wanted to be called monster or demon not both! It is very frustrating!

"Now GET OUT!"

So the little one scampered off looking for a place to stay for the night. He had nothing, only the clothes he was wearing. Finding an alley he seems safe (as safe as an alley in the red light district can be) with a little cardboard box on it. He quickly fixates himself in the box trying to get as warm as possible because sadly it was the middle of winter and it was snowing. He had no shoes and had to run through snow just to get as far as he got! He had a steady flow of tears going down his face. He stayed there for three days only leaving to go to the bathroom (look out for brown and yellow snow!). The blond child was already suffering frostbite and was staring in wonder at his fingers and toes at the color it turned. It was amazing for the child to look at the blue and purple his fingers were turning! He was wondering to himself, through the three days, how long he would last before he just fell over and died from hunger or the cold. Such a morbid thought for a child his age.

On the third day the child was highly dehydrated and resorted to eating snow, just to get water in his body, even if it was frozen.

After 5 days the child finally ventures out in need of food. He stumble actors the Hyuuga compound and sees their trash cans. Hearing his stomach grumble loudly he dies into the can making quite a ruckess. Sadly before he could eat anything he heard a squeak next to him and peers out of the trash. What he sees is a small girl with pupiless eyes and a short bobish haircut. Her hair was purple and with her posture she seemed quite timid.

"U-um hello m-my name is H-Hinata. W-what's your n-name and why a-are you going t-through my trash?"

"I-I am looking for food I h-h have not had any for f-five days. Can I p-please eat your trash."

A sad look came across the young girls face till her face lit up from an idea!

"Ano, s-stay her I-I can go get y-you some real f-food!"

"O-okay!"

Sadly right when the girl left a couple other Hyuuga clan members came and saw him. The worse part is that they had some animosity towards the little blond. They attacked home straight away and said that if they ever see him again that they would skin him alive.

When the little Hyuuga mistress came out looking for the blond she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Not even in the trash! It greatly saddened her, but new that she had to go train with her father soon so she just through all the food in the trash and left.

Back with our young blond. The child went to many other compounds looking for food through the weeks. Inuzuka, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame. He went on like that going through all the clan compound garbages, occasionally getting caught by the ones his age and maybe a little older. He went on and on till the Sadaime Hokage found him battered and bruised for his first mob attack, sadly not even close to last.

**Sorry chapters will be short until I start following a bit into canon! Sorry but hope you enjoyed!**

**Chibi Naruto: Pwease rewiew! I need it I am already suffering a horrible life! I would apwishiate it if you review! *Chibi eyes* **


End file.
